


Twelve Hours of Gleeks

by hariboo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Holidays, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 25th with the gleeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Hours of Gleeks

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back when in December after the Christmas episode and feeling annoyed with it and how it glossed over the fact that not all the Glee members are Catholic/Christian. The show leads us to believe that the majority of them are, but even then everyone is different and not every celebrates or feels the need to celebrate in the same way. I googled and checked the dates of Chanukah for 2010 and they were early December. This fic takes place on Christmas day though and shows how differently all the gleeks spend the day.
> 
> I'm sure this would have more ~emotional resonance had I posted back in December or January when I actually finished it. Sorry?

**December 25th  
**

 _9 am_

He wakes up to the smell of pancakes, smiles, and thinks, _i love you mom_. Their Christmas morning pancakes are the best things ever. He’s not even joking, every other day of the year can’t compete to Christmas Pancake Morning. She lets him use whip cream, sprinkles and have chocolate milk instead of regular 2% milk she buys. Sometimes he wishes it was Christmas morning every day.

He gets out of bed and checks his boxers just in case because he'd feel a little dirty if his Santa boxers had to deal with um... well, it doesn't matter, he's clear. Yawning, he scratches his belly as he searches the floor for a pair of sweats before heading down stairs.

The new house that Burt bought for them is so nice and with it’s four bedrooms, the extra one doubling as his and Kurt's unofficial guy’s den (even though Kurt call it their “joint entertainment area”, but it’s totally a guy’s den) because the while Finn’s room is bigger, Kurt's room isn't as big as the basement conversion he had in his old house. He pretty much let Kurt decorate the room too because honestly as long as Kurt doesn't use pink or olive green (it kinda looks like puke) and lets him hook up the X-Box to the tv anything is fine with him. Plus Kurt with paint samples is scary--his eyes go beady and remind him of vampires--so he let Kurt decorate the room. He has to admit it looks really good and Kurt let him hang his Die Hard poster so it’s cool. He likes the new house and how they spent a week decorating it for the holidays. Him and Burt hanging lights as Kurt and his mom told them were things went.

When he gets to the kitchen he has to stops at the door because he's suddenly reminded how different this Christmas morning is.

It's his mom. He's never seen his mom like this on Christmas morning before. She's all glowy and Burt is kissing her cheek. She looks happy. It makes him happy but it's still weird, even though the house is awesome. Seeing his mom being all smooshy with someone. Even if that someone is Burt and Burt's cool and let's him work at the auto-shop for some extra cash. Sometimes this whole new family thing feels a little too new, like he’ll never really get used to it.

"Well isn't this homey?" He hears Kurt come up behind him a second too late and jumps. Kurt's like a ninja at home. Squinting at the red--what is that shiny material called again?--pajamas Kurt's wearing he decides that Kurt's a very trendy ninja and he feels a little underdressed in his old sweats and Thundercats t-shirt; but Kurt makes everyone feel underdressed and they’re at home so who cares?

Kurt passes Finn and sits at the table, smiling over at their parents.

"Finally, a breakfast I don't have to make!" Kurt teases before reaching over and pouring himself some milk. The regular kind and Finn shakes his head. He has a lot to teach Kurt about Christmas pancakes.

"Morning boys!" His mom grins and gestures at the table, "I thought we'd all sit down and have breakfast together before we opened presents?"

Part of Finn still feels this is weird: sharing his Christmas pancakes with Kurt and Burt, but Burt is making his mom giggle like she's a Cheerio or something and Kurt is neatly prepping his plate and then like a switch it’s suddenly it's not weird. It's nice and really kinda awesome. He remembers asking Santa when he was little back when he thought Santa could do anything, for a dad and a little brother or sister. Looking over at Kurt and Burt he can't help but think that maybe Santa just got a little delayed with his gift.

The pancakes look really good--Kurt makes them buy the fancy whip cream and chocolate sauce--plus he's really hungry, and he’s with his new ~~still kinda weird~~ family. Christmas morning pancakes are still the best things ever. Also, his mom say they’d open presents afterwards.

  


 _10 am_

Before Finn and his mom, Christmas at the Hummel house was always a quick affair. Kurt and his father would have a small quiet dinner on the 24th and retreat to their corners. On the 25th they'd open presents in the morning and then Kurt would put on his favorite holiday musicals and his farther would sit with him before falling asleep during It's A Wonderful Life. Kurt remembers, or thinks he remembers, what it was like when his mother was still alive. The smell of gingerbread and peppermint. The sounds of carols and laughter. The warmth of his mother's hugs and how she didn't smell like Chanel No. 5, but generic powder and soap. There's only one holiday picture of Kurt and his parents, at least the only one his father ever had framed, and when he looks at it he wants to remember the moment it was taken. How he's sitting on his dad's lap and how his mom is hugging them both. He wants to remember the feel of her hands and how she really smelled liked.

He really can't remember though. He thinks he does and some days he thinks that all those snatches of memories he’s not sure are real are combinations of ideas of what he should remember and old movies.

It's different with Finn and Carol. Finn who's tall enough to put the star on the tree without needing a stool and Carol who burns the gingerbread, but ends up making the whole house smelling like gingerbread anyway. Carol who makes an excellent apple pie and chocolate chip cookies to make up for it. The house isn't quiet because Carol likes Christmas songs and sings them off key. Kurt joins her and doesn't say anything about the singing because he's never had someone to sing with at home before. Finn and his dad watch old football games and take direction well when Kurt makes them change the way they hung the Christmas lights.

Right now his dad is laughing and still wearing the ridiculous hunting hat that Carol bought him for Christmas. They're bantering back and forth about whether or not he'll wear it to mass. Carol is going and his dad, always the gentleman--you're welcome Carol--insisted on going with her.

When Carol announced she was going, he had politely declined and waited for the look from his dad telling him to go. It never came. Sometimes he forget how much his father understands. Carol had only kissed him and Finn on the cheeks, told them to be careful and told Finn not work the oven. Then she told Kurt to save It's A Wonderful Life for when they came back. Finn then tells Kurt it's the only time of the year she goes to church anymore, and she's hasn't made him go since he was thirteen, then goes back to his game. He thinks that maybe Carol understands too.

He's watching them now, his dad and Carol, as they head out the door and he's so happy for his dad that it makes his chest hurt. Carol waves at him as they head out, the hunting cap still on his dad's head and for a second Kurt thinks he's in the perfect moment. His dad is happy, he has a mother again, and even has a brother, one who's too busy with the video game he opened half an hour ago and in a few hours they'll sit around the tv and watch It's A Wonderful Life.

Then he hears Finn yell at the game and some snow falls on his dad's hat, making him and Carol laugh. The moment has turned back to life and he smiles.

He waves back, "Have a nice time."

  


 _11am_

The Christmas Day service at her church is her second favorite one of the year. Her favorite is the Christmas Eve one, but her mom was little too tipsy on extra strength eggnog last night so they missed it. Still, she loves the Christmas Day service. She loves the holly leaves in the entrance, the hymns, the songs the choir sings, and how somehow she feels more connected with herself when she steps inside the church. She sits in the middle of the pew with her mother on one side and smiles warmly at Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson---wait, Mrs. Hummel now as they pass by. She's a little surprised to see them knowing Kurt's stance on religion and Finn's general disinterest in the spiritual but then neither boy seem to be with them today.

She sighs at this and makes a mental note to text both boys later with a _merry x-mas_. She understands not everyone feels the connection to religion like she does, but she never lied when she said that last year it was God that kept her grounded. Mercedes had always really nice about dropping her off at her own church on Sundays while she and her family went to their own. They would always pick her up and ask her about it. Sitting in this pew, next to her mother, who is nodding along to Father Gill's words she feels guilty because for a year she sat in this church alone and her mother never asks about it. Mercedes and her family always did.

As the sermon continues Quinn thinks back on her year. On her life and is thankful for this place. Her one bedrock during it all. She crosses herself as the "Our Father" is recited and prays for many things.

She prays that next year won't be anything like this last one. Except she also pray for the Glee Club and all it's members. She can stand them being part of her life for one more year, she figures. In many ways they were her bedrock as well. She prays for her daughter and hopes that somehow she knows that she is loved. Not just by Shelby but by her, her mother. Beth was the only pure thing from last year and while she doesn't necessarily want a repeat, she prays that one day she's be able to feel like she did when she held her baby for those few precious moments. Joyful.

Then she quickly brushes her hands over her face and dries the wetness from them on her dress as communion is called and stands up, no trace of tears on her face. Her mother looks over to her and doesn't ask anything, but somehow Quinn is fine with that.

  


 _noon_

When she gets home from church the first thing she does is kick off her shoes and tell her mother she'll be right down for lunch. Her aunts and uncles are coming over for their annual Christmas lunch and present exchange. With three aunts, two uncles, and about ten cousins they've realized that one giant Secret Santa for the family is a safe way to go and a way not spend too much cash. Of course, she had her own present exchange with her mom, dad, and brother this morning before church like all they always do. This Secret Santa exchange is for the whole extended family, and done for fun mostly. Also she would hate to buy about fifteen other gifts--she isn't made of money, you know!--and seriously she doesn't love all her cousin equally. Michelle is such a bitch and Rodney is a little punk that she still hasn’t forgiven for the Weave Incident of 2008.

This year she got her aunt Jenny, who she does love, and will totally appreciate the gift certificate to the hair salon. Fly hair is important to maintain.

When she gets to her room she immediately goes to her phone and checks her messages. Two from Kurt, which she'll check later, one from Tina, and surprisingly, one from Quinn.

It's weird. Quinn hasn't really talked to her since she moved out but she's still nice to Mercedes. Just not so much in public anymore.

Out of curiosity and a little nostalgia for the girl that she shared a bathroom with for three months she opens the message.

`merry christmas, mercedes. i miss u picking me up from church.`

God damn, she's not going to cry. She's not because she spent twenty minutes on her make up for today and her eyes look awesome, but damn. That skinny bitch, she thinks fondly, and before grabbing her aunt Jenny's gift she types a quick message back.

`i miss it 2. merry x-mas, q. i'll pick you next sunday. how does that sound?`

  


 _1 pm_

Everyone seems to forget she's Jewish. Even her fellow Jewish glee club members even though she goes to the same, really only, temple in town. She sees Rachel there sometimes with her dads, but they never really say hi to each other, so maybe that's a little bit her fault too because she could go over and say hello and doesn’t. And she’s heard about Puck's change of attitude towards his fellow Jews, but he still treats her the same--meaning he still pretty much ignores her--so that must mean he doesn't even know or doesn’t care. Doesn't surprise her, she never sees him at temple. It would hurt her feelings but honestly she doesn't really care all that much about what Puck thinks of her. She almost prefers that she’s not on his radar. Too much drama follows that boy around. He leaves her alone and that's kinda what she wants.

Still it's be nice for someone to remember, she pouts, playing around with her new playlist: _music for a busted holiday_. There’s probably more Nine Inch Nails in it than there should be on any holiday mix.

Chanukah was a disappointment this year, gift wise, and while she loves the ceremony of it, the lighting of the candle the first night still fills her with reverence, looks forwards to the following eight nights happily, and how when her grandmother reads out the blessings each night.

But would it hurt her parents to give her some new combat boots? Her old ones are looking rough and not in the trendy way anymore. She really doesn’t need any more black sweater sets. Really.

This day last year was over at Artie's for Christmas much to her parents surprise, but she's always liked Christmas decorations and the Abrams’ decorate their house like it's their business, plus she's never had a tree of her own. In the end it was underwhelming because the presents had been already opened and dinner was nothing special, but it was nice and Artie's mom gave her some eggnog. Tina didn't like it but at least she could cross that off her bucket list.

Sighing and laying back on her bed, she wonders what Artie was doing this year. Probably the same thing, to be honest. Maybe it’s a bust for him too...

Her phone beeps and she turns on to her stomach to get it from her bedside table. Immediately she grins.

`can't go out today, but wanna meet for ice skating tomorrow? :) :) :)`

It’s Mike. She would have known even without the caller id--he loves smiley faces. He also loves iceskating, anything that involved movement really. He never forgets anything either, and he while he didn't invite her over for his family faux-Christmas that he offhandedly mentioned when the glee club was talking about holiday plans, she doesn't care because he gave her a gift every day for Chanukah. Stupid little things like dance mixes on humping dogs UBS ports, purple glitter nailpolish, and the cutest pink skull and ballet slippers necklaces that nobody but Mike would have thought about giving her, because unlike everyone else, he remembers everything about her.

Answering back, she goes back to her computer and begins a new playlist: _music for iceskating_.

  


 _2 pm_

He likes the idea of miracles. He likes that there's this one day a year that impossible things happen. Of course, the thing is, he doesn't believe in them. The doctors used to say it was a miracle that both he and his mother survived the car accident. His mother always hated that the doctors said that because he remembers how she used to clutch at him and cry and pray when he was in the hospital between each surgery. Survivor's guilt, the therapist used to say. Quack. Fact of the matter is that his mother used to pray for a miracle during each of his surgeries and she never got her miracle.

Miracles are bullshit.

That's why he doesn't tell her or his dad about the Walkers he got before school let out. He had Puck help him smuggle them in and they stays hidden in his closet under a bunch of duffle bags and sweaters. He hasn't used them since that day in the choir room either.

But today he thinks it’s time to get them out.

He's glad that his house is a one story house; it didn't used to be before the accident, but they sold that one. He pulls the Walkers out of the closet, lays them across his lap, and moves them towards the living room. He then stops right outside of it and spends a very annoying five minutes strapping himself in using his chair and wall for support. This shit was a lot easier when Santana was helping him. When he's up he takes a deep breath and looks at the living room door.

Taking a step forward he tells himself not to cry, not to cry, not to cry.

"Mom, Dad?" He lays his hand flat on the wood of the door, eyes close, not in prayer, but almost.

"Yes, sweetie, anything wrong?" His mom answers from the other side of the door.

"I have something to show you." Pushing the door open he think about his mom and hospital rooms.

He doesn't believe in miracles, but he also doesn't know where the hell these walkers came from, so he's gonna take a page out of Brittany's book and make a miracle happen. For his mom.

  


 _3 pm_

It's the best day of the year! She's sitting in front of her tv braiding her little sister's hair as they watch _Frosty The Snowman_. Her parents are sitting behind them on the couch sipping their hot chocolate (with the colored marshmallows because they're Brittany's favorite) watching it with them. It's perfect, Brittany thinks. Perfect day.

"Brit?" her sister turns back to her and holds up the book she's reading and points to a word, "What does it mean?"

Brittany peers over her sister's shoulder and squints. She can feel her parents attention turning very carefully to them but ignores it. It happens more and more as her sister grows up and she knows it's because her little sister is special. Focusing on the word, she tries to remember what Santana taught her about sounding words out. She does it inside her head though--like Santana told her too-- and when she feels that the letter won't trip on her lips she looks down at her sister and answers.

"Inconceivable." She says the word slowly.

Her sister parrots it brightly and then asks, "What does it mean?"

Now she frowns because she doesn't know. Santana never taught her meanings unless she asked. So she turns to her parents. They're both looking at her with happy smiles and her mother combs her finger through her hair for a second while her dad answers her sister.

"It mean unbelievable, honey."

Her sister nods and turns back to her book. After a few minutes she looks back up and pushes her glasses up her tiny nose. "Brit?"

"Yep?"

"Thank you for asking Santa to bring me new books. All my old ones were getting boring." Her sister snuggles to her side and Brittany giggles. She's glad Santa brought her baby sister new books too, she didn't think he'd be able too after bringing Artie's his legs back. Santana was really smart in telling her to ask if her parents could ask Santa too, because they were older and could get Santa to really listen. And he did.

She smiles, "Santa's awesome like that. You wanna read to me? Santana always tells me you remember the words better when you say them out loud."

Her sister nods happily because Brittany knows that reading with her is her sister’s favorite thing to do because Brittany helps with the voices.

  


 _4 pm_

God, she's so fucking bored. She hates Christmas. Don't get her wrong, presents are the shit but she does all that stuff with her family on the 24th, after a family dinner and _la Misa del Gallo_. It's tradition that her great-grandmother brought over from Argentina and they follow it every year. So when Christmas morning rolls around she's already her ankle deep in wrapping paper. Though her mom and dad always give her one more present in the morning over breakfast. It's their own special little family thing and it's sweet, and yeah she loves her parents even though they'll never understand parts of her. (Namely the part that misses Brittany so much now that Brit's with Artie, but that's because they just don't get it and won't. Ever. She remembers what she would overhear when she was younger about Rachel's dads and that shit? Stays with a kid.)

After breakfast they all do their own thing anyway, like always, and she holes up in her room or the entertainment room in basement that only she uses because her parents aren’t morons; they know what that smell is that drifts up the stairs and she covers with Febreze. They’re smart enough not to ask what happens to the cookies or gingerbread house either.

She didn't get any weed from Puck this year so she's just clicking through random websites, drinking eggnog (with extra rum), eating leftover stuffing, and curses the fact that Brittany does the whole family thing on Christmas day. She used to be expected over no questions asked and she would sit with Brit and her sister and they would do fuck all, but it was the best time she would have all winter break.

This year she didn't even get a text asking where she was. And she knows it's her fault. She pretty much broke up with Brittany--not that they were dating--and now she's stuck at home, weedless, and bored out of her fucking mind.

Frowning at her laptop, she clicks on myspace, because Berry is always good for about ten minutes of entertainment. Grabbing a forkful of stuffing, she smiles because it's been a while since she's logged on to troll Berry's myspace (months, actually. Fucking Glee is making her soft.) and so she's missed the last 10 updates. Grinning she knows exactly where her afternoon is heading and clicks play.

Three vids in she's about to click the comment button the Berry's rendition of "With or Without You" which is so NOT a Rachel Berry like song, and it's not horrible, but she's got an awesome Bono themed burn that she can't not post. It’s then she notices another comment has been added from _ninjadancer_ and she knows that's Mike. Curious, she pauses on writing her own comment and reads Mike. It's not anything she would have expected.

 _good job, rach. thnx for the name of the dance studio btw. changmister._

And then there's Berry's response.

 _You're welcome, Michael. I hope to see you there after Glee next Thursday. &stars RB._

This is too good. This is excellent. Mike has been taking covert dance classes. With Rachel. This is one of the best pieces of gossip she's come across in months, well, since she broke Finnessa's deep dark secret.

She's already planning on ways of breaking the news when school starts back up as she types her Bono shaped burn and clicks on the next video. There's another message from Mike. She rolls her eyes when it’s another pansy ass compliment and continues on. But then there's one on each video after that and the one after that. Nothing long, nothing noteworthy. Just nice. (It's kinda sweet how Mike keeps Rachel in complimentary comments actually, you know, in comparison to some of the others she’s reading or making.) By the time she's at the last one she realizes she hasn't said commented anything after the Bono one too interested in the Berry-Chang exchange and sighs. Rachel and Mike seem to have a quiet online friendship and from the link that Mike gave Rachel two videos ago, which she opened up in a new tab it’s mutually complimentary one.

The link had been to Mike's youtube page. One she didn't know he had. One where he has posted videos of him dancing and on every one there was comment by RBGoldStar. All of them nice, lengthy, and always giving ridiculously longwinded critique. It is kinda cute.

 _Crap._

She's getting so fucking soft. Damn the holidays.

For a second she considers blowing this whole friendship in the water right not just for that, but fuck, it is fucking cute reading the comments they give each other and the stupid smilies that Mike adds to each of his comments. Fuck, whatever, they can keep their secret online friendship. It was her gift to them.

Leaning back and clicking play on Mike's latest video, she reached for her phone and texted Brittany. Seems she was right, miracles fucking happened.

`Merry X-mas, Britt. xxx Call me?`

  


 _5 pm_

He's helping his mom and aunt at the soup kitchen. It's what they do every Christmas day since they don't really celebrate the holiday, expect the present part of it. He texted Tina on his break a few hours ago and since then he's been ladling food onto trays.

None of his friends know he volunteers on the weekends and holidays--he can only imagine what the football players would say (or do) about it--except Matt. Matt had helped out more than once and sometimes after they would pass by Puck's, who never did shit on the 25th, and would get drunk on leftover eggnog or holiday wine that Matt would grab from his house. Of course, Matt's not around this year and he misses his friend.

They still chat and play CoD via X-box but it’s not like before.

When he finally gets a break after two hours he checks his phone and grins at Tina's response to the ice-skating. He thinks he should tell her about this. Tina would be cool about it and hell, she's probably get a kick out it and want to help out too. He knows she's bored at home today but he'll totally make it up to her tomorrow. He just does this every year and it's nice feeling you're making someones day better. Like you're helping. He knows it's not much and at the end of the day he always ends up smelling like sweat and grease, but in someways it's worth it.

"Mike!" He hears his mom call him and stuffs his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, ma?"

She peeks around the corner, holding a huge trash bag and he already knows what she wants him to do. Mothers.

"You mind taking this out?" She smiles and it's the most hilarious picture ever. His tiny mom holding this huge smelly bag of trash and smiling at him like it's dance trophy. Mike smirks and hops over to his mom, grabbing the back.

"No problem, ma. Be back in second."

"Don't forget to put your coat back on, Michael!" She shouts as she heads back and he considers for a moment giving into a little rebellion and not putting his coat on, but then he remembers: it's cold as fuck out there.

Rebellion can wait until summer. He's always wanted cornrows...

Outside in the alley, he can't help himself and does a quick little two step combination after he tosses the bag into the garbage bin. As he finishes with a spin he sees someone jog by. He can't help think that person must be an idiot, but he can't help but also think:

 _Sam?_

  


 _6 pm_

His parents are agonistic, which means the 25th of December is all about one measly fake tree and consumerism. All his life Sam's been pretty okay with that. Religion is like this big scary thing that he knows is there and he respects is there, but he doesn't necessarily need to, you know, be in contact with it.

Then he got a very beautiful, very scary, very Christian girlfriend.

Not that Quinn's like trying to convert him or anything, but while for him Christmas day is about catching up on his Call of Duty and logging into World of Warcraft for a couple hours, for Quinn it's this big important day that _means_ something to her. It's strange but he likes seeing her every Sunday after church in her cute sundresses. He doesn't tell her, because hey, she can be scary, but he likes that look best on her. He’s heard from other Glee members that last year she used to wear them more often after Coach Sylvester kicked off her Cheerios and as impossible is it to picture his girlfriend pregnant -- with Puckerman's baby at that, which is something he never wants to think about-- he still kinda wishes he could see her without the armor of the Cheerios outfit.

Then again, the Cheerios skirts are totally hot.

So when he left his house about half an hour ago he told his parents that he was just going for a jog, which is partly true, but mostly it’s because he really wants to see Quinn today. He feels it’s important somehow. His parents didn't even look twice at him or the weather and Sam's thankful that they're slightly disinterested because jogging in December in Ohio, with the weather they've been having? Is crazy, but he's in good shape and Quinn's house is about a fifteen minute walk from his house (an 8 minute jog) and he hopes she's home from church by now.

He passes a few of the Glee member's houses on the way, including Rachel, Santana, Mike and Puck's. He can see into Puck's house where a small girl is jumping up and down on the couch. Quinn mother's house is on the street behind Santana's and he smiles when he sees both cars in the driveway. He didn't want to bug her in the morning so he's glad she looks to be home. She had mentioned something about visiting her sister but he forgot when she said she was going. He goes up to the door, rings the doorbell, and waits all of twenty seconds before it's flung open and his girlfriend appears.

She looks amazing, her hair swinging around her face as she yells something out to her mom and shuts the door behind her.

"Oh thank God, I needed to get out of there." She's saying and pulling him around the side of the house. All he can do is let himself be pulled, not that he minds. He likes how she takes the lead and how she smells. She smells really really good. When they stop -- she stops -- they're by backyard.

"Hey..." he starts because he didn't even get to say hi at the door.

She turns into him, her hand dropping his, and smiles, "Hi. Sorry about that, but my mom is well into the second jar of eggnog and I didn't want..." She stops, like she always does when she starts talking about her family (he doesn't mind it, much. He's not big on talking about his family either.), and relaxes her shoulders. She starts again, "Sorry about that, just didn't want to share you."

It’s half of a lie, but her smile is blinding, less guarded than it is at school, with just this side of nervous relief, and the wind is whipping her hair into her face. He feels like saying, _it's okay, tell me. tell me anything you want._ but he doesn't because Quinn won't tell him. He knows this. She's so careful about every action she makes, how it's seen, and how she wants it to be seen. He can understand that because he's careful too. So he reaches out and tucks the wayward hair behind her ears and pulls in close but not too close. She'll come the rest of the way when she's ready.

"Good, I don't like sharing you either." He grins, letting her lie become a truth between them, and sways them a bit, "I just wanted to come over say Merry Christmas and hi." Looking her up and down, he smiles at the scarf she's wearing -- white with red and green snowflakes, "You look cute."

She pushes at him, but only manages in pulling him closer, and then curls her hands at his waist, "Shut up. You look like a dork."

He frowns because he likes his orange Firefly inspired wool hat that he bought of ebay and yeah okay he's wearing his glasses because he was too lazy to put his contacts this morning, and sometimes he forgets that he's not that Sam anymore. Quinn must see something change in his face because she lifts on herself up on her toes and kisses him.

"I like it. I like these too," she fingers his glasses and wraps her arms around his neck, "You look like a hot teacher. How come you don't wear them at school?"

He shrugs, "Football, you know, makes it harder to play with them." He doesn't say _because they make me look the real dork I am and I don't want anyone to know that_ but he thinks she gets it anyway because she nods, and pulls him closer.

"Thanks for coming over, and I loved the necklace." Quinn tucks her head against his shoulder and he feels like king when she does. More importantly he feels accepted and that for a second it doesn’t matter that he’s a dork in hiding who spends money on highlights.

  


 _7 pm_

Christmas is such a cheap holiday, he thinks, watching old football game reruns on ESPN Classic. One day and the whole fucking world thinks it's magical or some shit. Jews get eight days of magic and nobody gives a shit, but oh, one dude dies and comes back to life and suddenly there's a world wide holiday. Vampires do that shit all the time. It's not that he doesn't like J.C. but couldn't the dude say, by the way, give it up to my boy Moses and his magic oil or something? But that's not why he thinks that Christmas is cheap ass day. No, Christmas is cheap ass, because there's absolutely nothing to fucking DO.

He already did some basic sexting with Santana out of fucking boredom and he wasn't even that into it. He could tell neither was she. Chick's been a funk since Britt started dating Artie, which kinda answered some questions and is a real downer on his sex life because Santana like fucking misses Britt hardcore and brings it into the bedroom or the car or the locker room. Plus she's been like lashing out at everyone, mostly Rachel though, but that's not really new. It weird though because he knows Santana doesn't have a real thing for Finn so unless she was telling the truth for Rachel's sake (which he really fucking doubts) he doesn't get why she would pull out Sexgate 2010.

He can only imagine what big bad secret with tear apart the Gleeks at Sectionals next year and hopes he has nothing to do with it. After the sexting he called her, because that's how they work, and after a two minute phone call in which they exchanged what they've been up too, they hung up and he went back to his boring ass day.

To top it all off his mom is at work, because she never minds working on the 25th, even though this year it landed on the Sabbath but his mom says it's good overtime and it's not like they're super orthodox. Like at all. They can cheat every now and again. He knows he does every time he goes to Mickey D's. This only means he’s been watching his sister inhale her body weight in sugar and cocoa all day, but Pipsqueak crashed about an hour ago on the couch finally allowing him to change the challenge from the cheesy ass holiday films they were watching. The room is quiet now and on the mantel next to all the pictures his mom insists on taking the menorah they put out for Hanukkah still stands, which was a total bust this year. Even though he always does dig it when Rachel makes the Rabbi let her sing "Haneirot Halolu" at temple.

As he pays half of his attention to the game, the other half to his high score on the DS, he wonders what the other Gleeks are doing. He knows what's Santana is up too, and he's knows that Quinn went to church because she made him take her last year. He sat outside in his truck the whole time she had spent in there because he had felt mad awkward. He wonders if she sent a prayer to Beth this years. He hopes she did, because he does every time his mom drags him to temple. He thinks about how Finn and Kurt are doing with their joint family Christmas and if Brittany got what she wanted from Santa whatever that way. He wonders if Chang will stop by later like he sometimes does.

He wonders what the other Gleeks get up too and then he thinks about the only person he knows that is probably as interested in today as he is.

The thing is that he doesn't know why he thinks about Rachel as much as he does, and why except for Quinn, she's the only other girl that when he does think about it isn't completely about sex. Like okay, sure, it becomes about sex pretty fucking quickly but sometimes he just thinks about you know, he likes talking to her about shit. Like he does with Santana, but different because Rachel is fucking different. She's got like this ~~Noah~~ Puck filter or force field(!) that makes it impossible for him to hate on her anymore. She's a like Jew-brother-in-arms except she's a chick and he likes kissing her.

Which is always a bad fucking idea because he really likes it, but Finn’s still his boy and he really needs to stop macking on his chicks. Then again they're not together anymore, but still. Making out with Rachel wasn't the smartest thing he could have done and he's been really into reforming his fucking soul since juvie.

Shit messes you up, fyi.

So he wants to make it up to Rachel for his hand in the break up with Finn, but he's no good at being like sensitive and shit. He's better at it with her than he was with Quinn because she like gets that he sucks at it. Gets that he tries but always manages to fuck up but she _gets_ that and not everyone else does.

Crazy chick, but he kinda digs her. He kinda digs all the Gleeks to be fucking honest. They may be is favorite peeps in the world after LeBron (before douche BETRAYED the Cavs) and Stallone. And it's these crazy thoughts that have him pick up his phone and text a familiar but rarely used number.

  


 _8 pm  
_   


She's in the middle of picking up food from the Chinese restaurant she and her dads normally order from because the regular guy is out sick, when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She smiles at the cashier and excuses herself for a second too look at the message.

`hey berry, feel like giving me a private encore of dreidel dreidel?? i'll keep my window unlocked.`

She laughs, because first of all: NO, and secondly she knows this is Noah's way of extending the olive branch. They haven't really talked at all since she broke up with Finn, officially, and she does miss having someone to talk to now that she's once again singled out by her fellow Glee members.

Quickly she texts back before turning to the cashier and grabbing her bags. It's on her way out that she almost bumps into someone. Politely, she excuses herself, and takes a step back letting this person through. It's a teenage boy with curly hair who gives her a smile that is familiar. Titling her head she can't help think there's something about him that reminds him of Jesse, but his hair is darker and his eyes don't have that crafty look to them that to be honest she found so attractive in Jesse. Then as she's about to step out she places him. It's the guy that Kurt has a crush on from Dalton... Blaine!

As soon as she places him she quickly goes through the information she has stored up about him: good voice, nice stage presence if a bit too barber shop quartet in style.

Looking back, she sees him walks up to the counter and gives the cashier a bright smile -- not a show smile, she catalogues, and she knows her show smiles-- and starts talking to the girl like their old friends. Part of Rachel feels uncomfortable. She and her fathers have been ordering from here for about a year and she doesn't know the girl's name. To be fair the girl doesn’t look familiar and normally they get their food delivered, but she doesn't know the delivery boy's name either. Something tells her Blaine probably does.

She almost considers leaving, but she can’t now that she knows who it is. It's always good to know your competition.

Letting the door close without her on the other side, she calls out, "Hello, you're Blaine Anderson, aren't you?"

Walking back towards the counter, she puts on her best show smile and extends her hand. Blaine blinks and slowly reaches out to shake her hand. It's a good shake; could be more confident.

"Um, hi, do I know you?"

Part of Rachel feels incredibly insulted by his lack of recognition but schools the frown that was to sprout on her lips and smiles back, "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself! I'm Rachel Berry." She pauses to let him reply, but he still looks confused, so she powers on, "I used to go to school with Kurt Hummel--"

"Oh, of course! You were in Glee with him weren't you?" Finally some sort recognition flares in his eyes as he gives her a wide smile. He has a great one. Kurt's a lucky boy. "I heard you're a great singer."

Rachel blushes prettily, because despite it being the truth, she'll never disregard a compliment. And from the sounds of it a compliment from Kurt, which she rarely receives so she stores it in her reserves for when Kurt critique’s her wardrobe.

"Why, thank you! May I say you're quiet a lovely singer as well, but if I could offer the slightest bit of constructive criticism?" She continues, barely pausing at his suddenly skeptical yet slightly amused look, and mumbled _sure_ , because it really is positive feedback that she's going to impart.

Honestly, what has Kurt been saying about her that merits such a look?

"I think you're doing your glee team a disservice by hiding Kurt's voice in what I can only call a very advanced barbershop quartet made up of more than four members. Kurt has a wonderful voice and one that I truly can attest to being my equal if we're speaking merely in terms of vocal range. And if I might add"--"yeah sure"--"you would do well to listen to his creative ideas as well. He's incredibly talented the staging field as well and honestly while your team demonstrated more than average singing abilities, you all seemed quite stilted and bland in your presentation."

She nods firmly and looks up at him. He looks, honestly, quite a bit like Finn used to when she would talk about Broadway. Then he quirks his lips and she's reminded of how Jesse used to look at her when he found something she said particularly funny, expect Blaine seems less mean about it.

He coughs, the actress in her can clearly tell it's to stifle a laugh, something she does not appreciate, then nods very seriously. Possibly a bit mockingly, if she's honest.

"Well, I'll definitely take your suggestion into consideration when we go back to school. I never say no to helpful tips even if it is from the competition."

Still unsure that he's not taking her seriously, she's feels the need to make a point clear. "I have to make one thing very clear, Blaine."

"Okay..."

"My _suggestions_ are not for the sake of you and your glee club, but for Kurt, who is my friend and deserves his chance to shine and showcase his talents. Believe me when I say that would not do this for anyone, and were it not for Kurt being a member of your team you would not be receiving my impeccable advice."

This time Blaine's face softens and his smile his quick, less forced, "Duly noted, and I appreciate it."

"You should," she lifts her chin, "And with that I bid you a good evening as I can tell that it does not seem you celebrate today’s holiday."

He laughs, but it's warm, and Rachel really does think that Kurt is a lucky boy. "You would be right. Have good night, Rachel."

"Thank you." Lifting a hand in a quick wave good-bye she walks out the door and make her way quickly to her car in the cold night. In the car she does her habitual check, rubs her hands together for warmth, laughs at the text Noah sent back when she checks her phone, and heads home.

  
 _epilogue:_   


_8.45 pm_

After Rachel leaves, and he's told he has a couple more minutes wait until his food is ready, Blaine dials a number. It picks up after the third ring and he can hear the tv in the back ground.

"Hey, Kurt, it's Blaine." He listens to Kurt's greeting and the sounds of Kurt's family teasing protests over the phone, and chuckles when Kurt greets back. "Merry Christmas to you too. Hey, by the way, you'll never guess who I ran into at The Yellow Dragon..."


End file.
